There are many instances wherein flow of a fluid medium running through a guiding means or tubing systems needs to be regulated to restrict overuse/wastage of the fluid. Desirably, such automated control of flow of the running fluid should maintain an initially set flow rate of the running fluid and automatically stop the flow of the running fluid upon detecting the flow rate exceeding the initially set flow rate.
The presently available automated system for controlling flow of fluid/water running through a guiding means or tubing systems involves complex instrumentation and operates only with the assistance of sophisticated electronics devices. Therefore, presently available automated systems for controlling flow of fluid/water running through a guiding means or tubing systems can only be applied where corresponding supports such as electric power, complex instrumentation implementing facility and like are available.
In the modern civilization, the excessive use or consumption of water from running tap in houses, railway stations, hotels and other public and industrial establishments is a serious problem considering the limited resource of useable water. Water overfilling in container is one of the major reasons of water wastage. Modern float valve based water overfilling preventing device are getting smaller day by day but they are still bulky and they have lack of flexibility. The main drawback in the modern float valve based water overfilling preventing device is that they need to be attached with the container or vessel wall and has limited range of adjustable fluid height.
It is thus, there has been a need for developing a reliable, non electric, cheap and simplistic device for automatically restricting and/or stopping flow of the running fluid when the fluid flow exceed a certain now rate as well as stopping flow of the running fluid flow when fluid level in a vessel/container wherein the running fluid is being delivered reaches a certain height without the need of contact with the container or vessel for functioning and should have a unlimited range of adjustable fluid height at the flow needs to stop.